I Know You
by jate4me
Summary: Jack,Kate and Sawyer are back from the Others, but somthing isn't right. Jack helps Kate in her new way back,and something is finally happening!JATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to my story!**

**Before you start to read you should know that my English is not very good (Maybe I need to start listen in class S: ) so I know there are a lot of mistakes and you can tall me about them and I'll fix it. **

**I also need to thank "crookedview"-thank you so much!!!!!**

**Oh and I don't own lost or Matthew Fox or Evangeline Lilly (gad I wish I was!)**

**Enjoy!**

Darkness was all over the room.

Where the hell am I?

She sat on the floor of a hut, it was wet and the smells of the reek reach her nose. She tried to remember what happened to her but the door slammed open in a loud noise and she jumped, two figures entered the room.

Would you be quiet!" says one of the men. "

"Relax doc" He replied.

She tried to get use to the sun light that came from out side.

"Kate?" the first men walk a few steps toward her, she couldn't see his face clearly.

"Who are you!" she cried out "stay away from me!"

"Hay, hay, Kate it's me" he try to get a little closer.

"I don't know you! Stay back!" Kate shouted again.

"It's me jack… and Sawyer" he tried again.

"I don't know you!"

"What!?" sawyer says "don't tall me that they missed with her head!"

Suddenly a noise was sounded from out side.

"Kate we have to go! They will come soon and c..."

"I'm not going any where with you!" she interrupted him.

"What the hell are we going to do?" says sawyer

Jack sat down in front of her "Kate? Kate looked at me, look into my eyes"

"What the hell..." sawyer spit.

"Do you know a better way to do this, because if you do go ahead!" sawyer didn't answer but he didn't like jack's way either. "Didn't think so! So shut up!" he retuned his attention back to Kate "Kate?"

Kate did like he told her and at the second their eyes connect she could feel a worm feeling build inside of her. "We have to go; you need to come with us."

Kate nodded slowly, she still didn't remember him but something in his eyes made her comfortable and safe. She slowly reached his hand and he helped her to her feet, as she stood she immediately fell in jack's arms.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks in concerned.

"I'm fain, just a little dizzy"

"Can you walk?" he ask in concerned "I can carry you if you like" he suggested

"No I'm fain, thanks" Kate say, she could feel that she was blushing

So she turned away quickly and started to walk.

"I guess it's not your lucky day" sawyer says with a smile, he like the idea of Kate rejecting him. '

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking through the jungle for a few hours now.

"Something doesn't smell good" sawyer says.

"Well what do you expect; we were locked in stink huts for over a week" jack answer, he was still keeping an eye on Kate that still didn't say anything.

"I'm talking about the situation doc!"

"Oh... What about it?"

"After all they have done to us, they just let us go!" sawyer says.

"They didn't just let us go, sawyer, we knocked two of them out, stole their guns and you shot one. What more do you want?" jack stop to look at him

"I'm just saying..." suddenly whispers started to sound.

"Run!!" jack shouted, they could hear the others run after them. "You had to open your mouth!"

"Shut up!" sawyer yelled.

Suddenly they couldn't hear them anymore so they stopped. They look all around them for any clue but couldn't hear or see anything.

Then they heard twigs cracking behind them, and sayid was coming out from the bushes with his gun ready to shoot.

"Damn, mohamad! I almost shot you!" sawyer says.

"It's nice to see you too, sawyer." sayid says and pot down the gun as well.

Kate, who didn't recognized sayid, was standing behind jack.

"Are you ok kate?" sayid could see the fear in here eyes.

"She doesn't... Remember you..." jack say and turn to face her "you ok?" kate nodded slowly.

"What do you mean doesn't remember?"

"It means she doesn't remember… not you, not me, hell, she doesn't even remember jack…"

"Ok can we go back to the camp or we just stay here and wait for them to return!?" jack interrupted sawyer to keep going on about kate and him.

"The beach is just minute a way, Jin and Sun are waiting in the boat, we were at sea all this time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came back to camp all the survivors started to ask question about the time they had with the others. Jack suddenly noticed that Kate wasn't next to him any more, she was sitting near the water and he started to walk to her.

"Jack!"

"Hey Claire" jack turn around and saw Claire holding Aaron in her hands.

"Is it true?" Claire asked

"What is?"

"She doesn't remember anything?"

"No, we found her in that hut unconscious, then she woke up and didn't remember anything" jack says while looking at Kate, "I was just going to check on her".

"Maybe I should go, they probably injected her the same stuff they did to me, and I know how she's feeling"

"Yeah, you're probably right" he return to look at her "thanks"

"No problem"

She just looked at the water, kept the distant from every one, she needed to be along and try to figure everything out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kate look up and saw a bland girl standing next to her holding a baby, she just nodded.

"I see old habits don't change" she set down.

"Sorry?" Kate asked.

"Every day you sat on the beach and just look at the ocean, you were sitting for hours and just staring. Well it's not like there's anything else to do here but…you know."

"I wish I could remember" she return here gaze to the water.

"Don't worry it will come" she look at here with a smile "your head probably hurts, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea!"

"Actually I do, it hurts just because you're trying to remember everything"

"I thought jack is the only doctor here" she looked at her with confusion.

"He is, I just know how you feel"

"What, you lost your memory too?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep"

"What??" she looked at her with shock.

"Couple of weeks after we crashed, I was kidnapped by the others, they wanted this little beauty" she show her Aaron "I was still pregnant back then but when I came back here I didn't know anyone"

"Wow. So how did you remember?"

"You see that blond men over there?" she pointed at Charlie.

"The one who's jumping like crazy?"

"Yeah, that one" Claire laugh.

"What about him?"

"He helped me to remember everything" she said with a smile.

"Oh... I see!"

"It's not what you think! We weren't together back then" Claire blush a little.

"Well I don't think he could help me"

"Maybe not, but there's someone else." She pointed at jack

Kate looked at him; Claire didn't need to tall here this because she could feel that.

"He's worried about you"

"I think he's worried too much" Kate said with a smile.

"That's jack" Claire laugh.

Kate's pace fell. "I don't remember him; I don't remember the crush, nothing! I don't understand how we are here for more then two months without rescue coming and where the hell that food came from and how you succeeded delivering that baby!"

"Actually, I have to thank you for that."

"What?" then Kate understood "no, no, no, no! I didn't! I couldn't!"

"Yeah you didn't really like the idea back then either but it's all you!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" she smile "Kate listen you're my best friend, and I promise you that I help you to remember everything! I promise!"

Kate smile "thanks".

"You are very welcome" she smiled back.

After a few seconds of silence Kate looked at Claire and laughed.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I don't know your name"

_"I'm Kate"_

_"Jack"_

"Kate, are you ok?" Claire asked worried.

Kate held here hade in her hand, it hurt like hell.

"I'm fain". What the hell was that? Did she remember something?

"I'll go get jack just in case" Claire said and went toward jack.

She looked at him.

_"Jack"_ there's something about him, but what!?

**That all for chapter 1, if you like it please tell me and I publish chapter 2! ;)**

**Tank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I just want to say you rock!!!! **

**I really didn't expect all the reviews!**

**Tank you so much!**

**Injoy!**

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

"This?"

"No"

"And...

"Jake I'm fine! Stop warring!" Kate interrupted him.

"So why Claire told me that your head hurts?"

"Well…I'm fine now!"

"Ok... if you say so..."Jack gave up "so... did you remember something since we got here?"

Kate looked at him not sure what to tell him. "amm.. No... Nothing.."

Jack nodded "it will come, I'm sure that i.."

"Well hello kids! Playing nice?" sawyer entered Jack's tent.

"Sawyer" Jack said.

"Nice to see you too doc, how's your head Freckles?"

"Who?" Kate asked

"She doesn't remember, sawyer" Jake looked at him.

"hoo.. Right, that's how I call you" sawyer smirked.

"Why???" Kate raised her eyebrows.

Jack chuckle, and sawyer gave him a furious look. "Because!.. Well… because!"

Kate looked at him amuse "so what's yours?"

"Red neck", Jack whispered under his breath so that sawyer couldn't hear, Kate laughed.

"What's so funny??" sawyer said angrily.

"Nothing" jack said with a smile on his face, and sawyer left. Jack noticed that Kate was still laughing. _God I miss her laugh!_

"Jack?" her voice broke his thought.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have a tent?"

Jack smiled "yes you have, follow me"

* * *

The thing that Jack love the most in the beach was the peaceful nights, when they were peaceful..

_Just the waves…. _

_And the moonlight… _

_And Kate.. Wait! Kate!?!?_

_"Kate?" Kate was standing in front of him._

_"Hi… jack" Kate hesitated._

_"Kate what are you doing here?" jack got up worried._

_"Hmm... I came… to try something.."_

_"Try?.. What?"_

_"This" until jack could realize what's happening Kate's lips met his in passion kiss._

"Haaaaa!!! W..w..what!?" jack sat up looking to his sides "ho god!!! It was just a dream... just a dream, jack..." then he realized "Damn!! Why was it just a dream!!"

He decided to go and sit next to the water. _"There's no chance I'll be able to get back to sleep after that"_ but he was to tired, all the things that happened in the last two weeks exhausted him.

_Morning._

_.Hhha..the worm sun.._

_the Birds.._

_Sawyer..** Sawyer?!?!?!?!**!_

**"Ahhhh!!!!"**

"Damn doc! Why the hell are you shouting that early in the morning!?"

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming.." Jack look at him in fear..

"O….k" Sawyer raised his eyebrows and turned his eyes to the water. "So..What are you doing today doc?"

"What!?," Jack looked at him confuse.

"Just.. You know. How's the sick people.. I mean.."

Since when do you care?" "

"I don't!... well.. I.. ha! Never mind!!" Sawyer started to go to his tent.

"Hey Sawyer!", Jack called.

"What!", Sawyer turned around.

Jack looked at him, "she'll be ok".

"Whatever" Sawyer said and entered his tent.

* * *

_"What are you doing her?"_

_"Dian's dying from cancer"_

_"'I've heard I'm sorry"_

_"Yeah me too"_

_Wow. You're beautiful. Hey! Hey! Just gave you a compliment.""_

_"Yeah, I heard you"._

_"Aren't you gonna take my pants off first? You are beautiful"._

_"Good night"._

_What's going on with you?" "_

_Just forget it.""_

_No, don't walk away from me""_

_"Let go of me." _

_No.""_

_Just... ""_

_"Kate."_

_"Don't..."_

_"Its okay, it's okay. Okay."_

_"Please...please...just please...I can't, it's driving me nuts. "_

_Well, it's okay, it's alright. It's alright. Alright"_

Kate woke up form her dream trying to figure it all out. "we kissed!?.. Wait what..? Are we.." her thoughts broke when she heard Jack's voice.

"Hi" Jack entered the tent smiling but then he noticed her scared expression, "ho.. sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you ok?"

"No…I mean yeah.. I was just.. I just woke up so.." Kate kept her gaze on him, _how could I forget him? There's something about him. it's like.. I feel.._

"Are you sure you're ok?", jack sat in front of her.

"What? Ho... Yeah, fine.. Just headaches.."

"I have some pills in the caves if you like.."

"That would be great, thanks"

"No problem" Jack smile and they both entered the jungle.

"Someone is going to get some.." Hurley said watching Kate and Jack.

"Hurley! Watch your mouth!" Rose yelled at him.

"Ho.. sorry"

Jack and Kate weren't talking all the way to the caves, Kate's mind was still in her dream, so Jack decided he should say something.

"So Kate.. How's the memory thing going?.. Some times people who suffer from amnesia starting to remember thing by their dreams" Jack said.

_Should I tell him? no! I can't!,_ "Nothing"

"Ho.."

"Jack?", Kate said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"sure"

Kate hesitated, "we were friends right?"

Jack chuckle, "yeah you can say that.. Yeah we were."

_Ha! That's not helping_, Kate continued "so like friends that tell things that no one else knows?"

"amm.. I don't know.. There are a lot of things I still don't know about you, but there's some things I'm the only one that knows, well at least form the people on the island" Jack said and continued walking.

_Ok I'm not going any where with this!!, _Kate thought

"We're here!", Jack called, "here take this.. If you have any more headaches just teel me I'll take some with me to the beach"

"Yeah.. Sure" Kate said and swallowed.

"Jack! Great you're here.. Can you check up on Aeron I don't think he feels so good, ho hi Kate" Said Claire.

"Hi Claire", Kate smiled

"ho.. amm.. can you wait for me while I'll check him, I just don't want you to head back alone"

"I can go with her, I need to head back anyway, you ok with it?" said Charlie.

"Yeah sure" Kate said and turned her gaze to Jack for an agreement.

"Ok then" jack nodded.

"I'll go get Aeron, come! Help me", Claire said to Charlie.

"But he just right there with Sun"

"Charlie!" Claire pushed him.

"If your headaches are getting worse just send someone to call me, I'll come right away", Jack told her.

"Yeah.. Ok, thanks"

"You're very welcome", Jack smiled.

"Hey Kate are you coming?" Charlie yelled from the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah just a sec..", Kate looked at Jack "So.. We're like?…You know.. Amm.."

"What?", Jack looked at her confuse.

_Ok talking didn't help it's time for action,_ Kate walk a few steps _toward_ Jack and kiss him on the lips

_Just forget it.""_

_No, don't walk away from me""_

_"Let go of me." _

_No.""_

_Just... ""_

_"Kate."_

_"Don't..."_

_"Its okay, it's okay. Okay."_

_"Please...please...this place...I can't, it's driving me nuts. "_

_Well, it's okay, it's alright. It's alright. Alright"_

When Jack and Kate pull away they were just staring at each other not sure what to say.

"Kate.." Jack said.

"I need to go.. Bye" Kate left the cave more confuse, OMG_, the look . . . on his pace.. What did I do?, Kate sigh _"**God**! his a great kisser!"

"You said something?" Charlie asked.

"No!" Kate said and started to walk.

_What just happened!?, Jack thought_. "It wasn't just a dream... It wasn't." Jack smiled.

**That's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it!**

**BTW,the purple button is calling you! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was done checking on Aeron, although it was really hard to do that after what happened with Kate.

"Thanks' a lot Jack", said Claire while holding Aeron.

"Don't mention it", Jack smiled.

"Amm.. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"But you can't say noting!"

"Ok.. I'll try" Jack hesitated.

"What happened back there with Kate?" Claire smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Am.. nothing!?" Jack's face turned red.

"Jack ,I saw you!" Claire hit him on his arm.

"So if you saw, why are you asking?"

"Because I want to hear it from you!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "noting happened, really!. Well we kind of kissed.. **But!** It didn't mean anything!" Jack stopped her before she had a chance to start jumping up and down.

"What!, how could you say that!. You love her,**come on!**"

"Well Claire,it's not that simple" Jack looked at the grand.

"What, why not?" Claire looked at him sad.

"Well first of all I think I did a mistake by kissing her"

"WHAT? But you love her; I saw the way you look at her!"

"Maybe, but I don't want it to happen like this. I want her to remember me and not to think I took advantage of her"

"Jack how could you say that!?, even if Kate doesn't remember you she can see you're not that kind of person." Claire took Jack's hand in her.

"I don't know.. I just.. Maybe I gave her the wrong impression" Jack looked at her.

"So Jack, if that's what you think… Why are you still here?" Claire smiled at him.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah I should probably talk to her,ha!?"

Claire smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, I have to check on a lot people first, I guess I'll talk to her tonight"

"Well that's good; you'll have enough time to think about what to say to her."

Jack laughed, "Thanks Claire".

"Don't mention it", Claire winked.

* * *

Jack was now heading back to the beach, it was nearly dark and Jack couldn't believe how the day passed so fast. Well of course he was thinking of Kate all day, which most of the time caused hurting the people he was trying to help, but he just didn't succeed to figure out what to say to her, so he decided to just let it be.

Finally he got to the beach.

People was starting to eat some of Rose's cooking, a few fires already been lighted and people were sitting around them.

Then he saw her, she was sitting near one of the fires, with him.

"Come on! Will you just try it!?" Sawyer yelled.

"No!! That's disgusting!", Kate yelled back. Sawyer was trying to convince Kate to eat some boar.

"It won't kill ya!"

"I don't want to! Look at that. I think it's still moving.." Kate looked in disgust.

"Ah! Believe me after what the big hunter over there did to it he won't be moving". Sawyer said and point to John.

"Hey" Jack looked at Kate.

"Hey" Kate smiled at him a shy smile, and they just looked at each other.

"Do you want me to leave!?" Sawyer said sarcastically.

**Yes!** Both Jack and Kate yelled inside, but instead they just rolled their eyes.

"So what were you arguing about?" Jack sat down beside Kate.

"I was trying to feed our girl here, but…"

"Will you shut up!" Kate interrupted him, "It's not my fault! Look at that!"

"Well, how do you want it to look like! It's a boar!" Sawyer laughed.

"You gave her a boar! She's vegetarian!" Jack said.

"What!?" Sawyer said and looked at Kate.

"**WHAT!**"Kate now looked more disgust, "**get that thing away from me!!!**"

Jack just sat there and looked amused.

"Jack! That's not funny!"

"Yes it is!!!" Jack laughed even more.

"You better run!!!" Kate said and started to run after him.

Jack and Kate were running all over the beach, they where laughing and chasing each other while Sawyer sat alone near the fire and watched with anger.

Then Jack finally succeeded to catch Kate and they fell to the sand.

"Surrender?" Jack laughed and held her tight.

"Never!" Kate laughed.

"Ho really!" Jack said and started to tickle her.

"No!.. Jack! Come on!... please! Stop!" Kate said between laughter.

"Not until you surrender!"

"Ok, Ok! I surrender! Just stop" Jack stopped tickling her but he didn't got up from her.

'God she's beautiful' Jack thought while they both stared at each other eyes.

"Get a room" Charlie and Hurley said while they were passing them by, then Jack and Kate turned red.

"Thanks!" Jack called sarcastically and got up of Kate.

"Come on, let's head back" Kate said.

* * *

After an hour later they were sitting near the fire eating and laughing with a few of the survivors.

"Hey Charlie, you should play them your new song" Claire said.

"Yeah you're right!" Charlie said and turn to look at Kate who was sitting next to him, "I play guitar.. I was also in Driv.."

**"CHARLIE!" **all the survivors around the fire said.

"What!?" Charlie looked at them.

"Even if she lost her memory I'm probably sure she remembere _that_ story!" Claire said.

"Hey!! Whose side are you!" Charlie said irritated.

"The side that don't want to hear this story again!" Claire said and everybody laughed. "Charlie just go get your guitar."

"Fine" Charlie rolled his eyes and turned to Jack, "will you help me mate?"

"Why? Because it's too heavy?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Whatever…"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Will you please!" Charlie pulled him up.

"Ok ok I'm coming!" Jack said and they started to go to Charlie's tent, who shared it with Claire now.

"Sooo…." Charlie said.

"Sooo?" Jack asked.

"What's up with you and Kate?, I saw you before and you looked very….intimate.." Charlie smirked.

"Oh shut up! It was noting"

"You sure about that? Because from what I saw it was a lot! Why didn't you kiss her?" Charlie pulled his guitar and they started to head back.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "you know you and your girlfriend should, really, catch up on things."

"Ha?"

"Save it, she already gave me the 'talk'"

"So why nothing happened!"

"Well I was trying to talk to her.."

"Why!" Charlie interrupted.

"I don't kn.."

"Why!" Charlie interrupted again.

"Charlie I swear! If you say that one more time!"

"Jesus Charlie! In five minutes you succeed to piss Jack up" Claire said.

"Claire! You're my girlfriend! Be at my side!" Charlie said, and everyone laughed.

Jack looked around, "Hey Claire where's Kate?"

"Ho.. I think something is wrong; she was staring at the fire and suddenly like something happened she ran over there."

Jack looked over to where Claire was pointing, Kate was sitting there far away from everyone staring at the ocean.

"I know how Charlie can be irritation but there's no reason to run like that." Jack stood next to her and smile.

Kate raised her gaze and smiled.

"Everything's ok?" Jack asked and sat next to her.

"Yeah, sure" she turned to look back to the ocean.

Jack looked around a little and lie back "I love the nights at the beach, just relax. Come on try it."

"Na.. I'm a little.."

"Ho! Come on Kate!" Jack pushed her to lie next to him and they looked at the stars. "Are you sure you ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm just a little.." Jack looked at her concerned "It's nothing"

"Kate I know you, maybe you don't remember but I do and when you say nothing's wrong something clearly is." Kate smiled at that and Jack took her hand, "so can you talk to me?".

"It's.. I'm not sure.. Maybe I was just imagining" Kate hesitated.

"what?"

"I think I remembered something and I.."

"What! That's great!" Jack interrupted "when?"

"When I looked at the fire back there.. I kind of saw something.."

"What did you saw?"

"I don't know it was a man I think his name was Wayne I kept hearing that name so.."

"There's no one at that name here so it probably from your past."

"Maybe, I don't remember"

Jack knew she didn't remember her past, actually he was a little happy about that that, he knew that when she'll find it out it won't be good.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked Jack.

"No. nothing" Jack shocked his head.

"Well Jack, I know you, maybe you think I don't remember it but I do, and when you say nothing's wrong something clearly is." Kate smiled and returned Jack's exact words.

Jack laughed at that, "You do don't you".

Kate just gave him a sweet nod.

"Well nothing's wrong, Ok!?, come on I'll walk you to you tent." And they stood, "So what did you remembered about this Wayne?"

"It was a little fuzzy, but whatever it was, it wasn't good." Kate said and looked at the grand.

"It'll be OK" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I guess"

"I'll be at that tent over there if.." they stopped at Kate's tent.

"Yeah, thanks"

"So it's good night then"

"Night" Kate said and turned to enter her tent.

'Do it!', "Kate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

'Ok here it goes' ,Jack just walked over her and kissed her on the lips," Amm.. Night", he turned and went to his tent with a big smile on his face.

"Night" Kate whispered and smiled too.

Sorry it took me so long! I'll update soon! please R&R.


	4. How things can change

**Hi everyone! here is another chaptre!**

**And I need to thank one of my best friends, Inbar! love ya!**

**enjoy:D**

It was a hot morning and Kate was in her way back to their camp. She got up early so she decided that a little fresh air would do her good, so she took a walk at the shore.

Things were so different for her, that one day everything became so dark, not remembering what happened in her past, and on the island, and maybe if she has someone waiting for her back home- wherever home would be. But in spite of all those things she really loved the island. She loved being near the water, the sound of the waves brought her protection and comfort.

Kate was so in her thought that she didn't noticed she already reached the camp.

"Howdy Freckles", Sawyer yelled, he wasn't wearing his shirt on and was just starting to build his hut.

Every one on the island decided to build themselves huts, because most of the tents has already broke down.

"Hi Sawyer", _'nice…,'_ Kate thought.

"See something you like?" Sawyer smirked.

"Sawyer, do you ever stop?"

"I'll stop when I'm dead"

"Well hopefully that would happen soon."

"Ouch! That hurt Freckles" Sawyer said sarcastically and touched his heart.

"Bye Sawyer" Kate laughed, and continued walking. 'How _could anyone be so..so.. Like him!'_, she thought and looked up to see Jack, _'How could anyone be like him'_. She sighed.

_Difference between us ain't that big sweetheart ._Kate heard someone saying and fleshes of her and Sawyer kiss popped in her head.

"Ah?" Kate turned around to see Sawyer still working on his hut, "damn memories!" she said and continued walking towards Jack.

Jack was just chopped wood, and the hut was almost finished.

"Wow looking good!" Kate smiled.

"Well thank you. I work out..." ,Jack laughed.

Kate laughed, "well I meant the hut.. But you're not too bad yourself." _'Too bad!? God he looked good!'_

"Thanks" Jack smiled, "so do you like?"

"Well.." Kate raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"I meant the hut Kate" Jack giggle, "but you always can answer to both meanings"

"Well in that case… I like both very much" Kate laughed shyly.

"I'm happy you like it.. I mean the hut.., because it's yours."

"What? you can't be serious!"

"I can, and I am. It's yours"

"Jack you shouldn't have!"

"I know, but I wanted to"

Kate smiled to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you" Kate whispered.

"You're very welcome."

"Hey there kids" Jack and Kate heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Ho, hey Rose"

"Hey"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Rose asked.

"No, it's ok. I need to finish here anyway" Jack said.

"So can I borrow Kate?"

"Yeah sure!" Kate said and started to following Rose, "I'll see you later Jack"

"Bye"

Rose took Kate to the "kitchen" on the beach, where Sun and Claire were waiting impatience.

"Finally! Where have you been! We were looking for you every where!" Claire said.

"I'm sorry I took a little walk" Kate said.

"Don't lie to us,we saw you and Jack were kissing"

"Well... I was just… ah! Why am I here?"

"Some people on the island are planning a party tonight so We need you to help us with the cooking" Rose smiled at her.

"Cooking?" Kate asked.

"Yeah and we also need the details" Claire told her.

"What details?" Kate asked again.

"The details about you and Jack of course" Sun smiled.

* * *

"God! I'm tired! I can't do this any more!"

The girls were working now for almost 4 hours.

"Why! Are you doing this to us Rose!" Claire complained.

"Ho come on, we're done" said Rose.

"Good because I need to get the hell away form all this meat" Kate said with disgust and turned to walk towards the water.

"We need to do something with her" Claire said while looking at Kate sitting at the shore.

"Why?, because she doesn't eat meat?" Rose asked.

"No, because we were working here for almost 4 hours and she wouldn't give us any details about her and Jack, all the island is dying to know and I want to be the first one"

Sun and Rose just raised their eyes to her and laughed.

"What!?" Claire said.

Kate sat near the water and stared at the ocean, it looked like that's the only thing she does, but she loved it so much.

She closed her eyes at the minute the wind touched her face and listened to the waves.

"Hey", she heard the voice she loved so much behind her.

"Hey you" She said and opened her eyes to see Jack sitting next to her.

"I saw you working with the girls a lot.. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I guess Rose is planning a big feast tonight"

"Really?, what are we celebrating?"

"I have no idea, I just hope I would manage to stay awake, I'm too tired from all this cooking."

"Ho.." Jack said disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just hoping maybe you could help me build my hut but you are tired so.."

"So maybe we'll do it tomorrow instead, and tonight you'll sleep at my hut", Kate suggested.

"Excuse me?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm Just saying, that's not that urgent… you know.. You could stay at my hut for a little while; it's the least I owe you for building it, so what do you say?"

"Thank you Kate" Jack smiled.

"You're welcome"

Jack smiled at her and then said, "You know, I'm not used to see you not sinking"

"Sinking?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Come on I'll teach you. Actually you were the one how taught me", Jack stood up and helped Kate as well. "Ok stand here in the water and don't move" He told her.

"And now what?" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing, you just stand the water goes up ..

_"Take the sand with it _and _you sink, I used to do it with my mom when I was a kid." _

_"Ah._ _.New plane you're going to sink. _

"Your wa_y_ right out of the island?" Kate laughed.

"From all the things that what you remember!" Jack smiled an embarrass smile.

"No, I remember other things also" Kate said and looked at Sawyer who was sitting next to his tent and reading a book.

"Well I hope they aren't more embarrassing stuff about me" Jack said.

"Don't worry" Kate smiled at him.

* * *

An hour later all the survivors were sitting around a big table, amazed how much food has been made and curious about why it has been made.

"Well I'm probably sure you all are curious about what's going on, so.. Because I'm the only one who kept counting days since we crashed, I had noticed that today is Christmas Eve." Bernard said and all the survivors were shocked, how could they miss that!

"Well then in that case I'll bring some wine, mind giving me a hand Hurley" Jack stood up.

"Where did _you_ have wine?" Sawyer said.

"You have you're stash and I have mine" Jack smirked and started walking.

"So should we sing some Christmas songs?" Charlie lifted his guitar.

"Grab those boxes" Jack said.

"Dude, where did you get all this"

"The hatch, I took it before Sawyer had a chance"

"Nice move.. so.. What's going on between you and Kate?"

"Not again.." Jack sighed.

"Ho come on man!"

"Hurley stop that"

"Well did you at least told her?"

"About what?"

"About you know.. All.. This.. Fugitive thing"

"No"

"Are you serious?"

"What the hell is taking them so looong! Some people want to get drank tonight!" Sawyer yelled.

"I'll see what's going on" Kate said and started going.

"Why does it so meter!" Jack yelled.

"Because she need's to know!" Hurley yelled back.

"It will just make her more upset"

"So because of this yo.."

**"What's the big deal Hurley!!!, What do you want me to say to her anyway! Hey Kate I know about your past! You killed someone and you're going to jail!"**

"What?" Jack heard a whisper behind him.

"Ho crap" Hurley said.

Jack turned around and saw Kate, "Kate…" was all Jack could say.

**:- Sorry! Please don't kill me! I had to.**

**Any way, I wanted to say to you all Happy Cristmas, I don't celebrate it but I thought it will be nice to add it to the chapter. So happy cristmas and Hanoka!**

**P.S: the next chapter will be up date today or tomarrow. ;)**


	5. Sinking

Hi Everyone! Here is the next chapter( I told you it will be soon), I hope you'll injoy!

The lyrics in this chapter is from **Savin' me-Nickelback** you should hear this song! It's so Jate!!

* * *

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **

_Kate I know about your past! You killed someone and you're going to jail! Kate I know about your past! You killed someone and you're going to jail! Kate I know about your past! You killed someone and you're going to jail!_

Those words repeated again and again in Kate's mind,

'How could he do that?

I'm a fugitive,

A murderer'

She was standing at the shore, sinking, far away from their camp, where she ran away last night.

Jack tried to run after her but she was to fast for him, he was awake all night long and tried to search for her but without any successes.

**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**.

Tears were falling from her eyes when she heard a little laugh behind her. When she turned around she saw a little beautiful girl, at the age of 3 maybe 4 with long hair, running towards her.

"Mummy! Mummy!" the little girl called.

Kate just looked at her, she couldn't say a thing, and then the little girl passed her and kept running towards a tall blond woman.

"Mum?" Kate said to herself.

"Mummy!" the girl called again and hugged the women.

"Come here sweetie", the women hugged the girl back "I want you to stay still for a seconed"

"But mummy!" The little girl tried to object.

"I know you don't like to but please? For me? I promise it will be fun"

"Ok, mummy!" she jumped up and down.

"Ok, I want you to stay here and don't move" the woman foot the little girl at the edge of the water.

"Mum! That's boring!"

"Just wait a sec… see…you're sinking.. You see how the water move and take the sand? That's sinking"

The little girl looked at her feet to see what's happening and then raised her face and gave her mum a big smile.

"See I knew you'll like it" the women smiled.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **

"Mummy, can I ask you a question?" the little girl asked and looked at her feet.

"Of course you can sweetie"

"Why is daddy leaving home?, I want him to stay"

The woman looked at the little girl in shock and didn't know what to say, "Sweetie.. I.. Well, me and your dad aren't getting along too well and we think it's best"

"But I want daddy!" The little girl yelled.

"I know you do, but your dad's also travels a lot and yo.."

"I don't care! I want daddy! And I don't want Wayne!"

"Katie that's enough, you just have to deal with that because there's nothing to do about it and don't talk about Wayne like that! He's your…. I mean he's important to me!" the woman calmed a little "don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do" The little girl said sadly.

"Then please try to understand" the woman got down on her knees.

"Ok mum, but daddy still needs to keep his promise"

"What promise?"

"Daddy promised to train me to be a soldier! He said I'll be the best one!" The little girl smiled.

"Ho no he won't, you will stay at home with me! I need my little baby beside me".

"No I won't! I want to be a soldier just like dad! And I want to visit all the countries he was in!"

The woman looked at her daughter and laughed "you will stay home with me!" the women tickled her, "but if you'll really want to be a soldier when you're older I'll become one too!"

"Ho don't be silly mum!" the little girl laughed and hugged her mum and suddenly they both disappeared.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
and oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Kate was still staring at the place where the two figures were, tears were falling down her eyes.

"I remember now, I remember mum" she said with a sad smile.

"Kate" she heard a voice behind her.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin' **

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me.

* * *

**Please review, I need reviews!!**


	6. Where now?

"Kate" she heard a voice behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to see who it is, she knew his voice.

"You found yourself a great time to show up", Kate said and still didn't turned around.

"I knew you needed me so I came"

Kate finally turned around to see him, the only man she ever trusted the most, but then again the only man that hurt her the most.

Her father.

"I'm dreaming, right?", Kate asked thinking it was a joke.

I don't know you tell me" he sat next to her.

"I don't know anything anymore"

"What's wrong Katie?"

"What's not?"

"Well I can't help you if you won't tell me", Kate looked at him and tried to figure out what's going on. She always could have good talks with her father; he always made her feel better. No matter what happened.

"I don't know what to do dad, what am I doing!?, here? In my life? It's all a mass!"

"Couldn't you ask me easier question!?" He smiled.

"Dad!, come on, I'm serious!. My life, since the beginning was total mess! And every time I think something is changing, that my life finally getting better it's all getting worse! And now everything is ruined. How can I look at those people's eyes, I'm a murderer!"

"No you're not!, and I'm sure he doesn't think that either. Katie, you're a good person, what you did was self defense" Kate looked at him confused, "I know Kate, about everything, how he treated your mom, how he treated you, about all those nights, I know now."

Kate looked at the sand.

"He was ju.."

"Don't even start talking about him!, I trusted him!" Kate interrupted him.

"Katie sometimes when people love someone they do anything to protect them, and sometimes they make mistakes." He said.

"You're not talking only about Jack, aren't you?"

"I'm so sorry!, maybe some day you'll understand why I did it, it was for your own good"

"Dad its ok, I'm not mad! How could I? You're my father, and I love you!"

"You love him too, so why can't you forgive him too?"

"It's not the same", Kate looked at the ocean in anger.

"Why not?, don't you love him?"

"No dad I don't!... I… I don't remember"

"You don't need to remember, you need to feel it…your memory isn't important here, what's important is your heart and what he tell you to do"

"I thought I knew what it says, but now my head is saying something else, how could I be with them?, how could I be with him?"

"You think that if they didn't love you they would treat you like this, Kate you have an opportunity to start over! Start new life! You deserve it!"

Kate thought about her father's word, she would love to start new life, maybe even with him, but can she really do that?

"And what will I do about him?" Kate turned to ask her father but he wasn't there.

"You always know when to run away", she said, "When I need you the most"

"Jack you have to calm down"

Jack was pacing at the beach, he was trying to find Kate all day, and Claire, Charlie and Sun were trying to convince him to stay still.

"I don't want to calm down! She's missing because of me! I'm so stupid", Jack yelled.

"Jack you're not stupid, you tried to protect her", Claire said.

"Yeah and instead I hurt her! How could I be such an idiot, she trusted me! And now god knows where she is, she could be hurt or worse"

"Hey man! You need to relax, we'll go and look for her again in the morning" Charlie tried.

"You're wrong if you think I'll stay here and wait until the morning" Jack grabbed his backpack.

"Jack you can't! You've been searching for her all day, you need to rest!" Sun said.

"How can I just sit still when I know she's out there alone, or with the others…I can't…I have to find her"

"Jack, at least wait until morning!"

"NO! I'm going now! I HAVE TO FIX THIS!", tears were starting to come down from his eyes while he started to go back to the jungle.

* * *

**Short I know! But something big is coming up! **

**Happy new year everyone!**


	7. Where is she?

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's making my to write faster and I get some now ideas, so please continue!**

**This chapter is realy short but it's just for where the story is going, so keep holding on and I promise I'll up date soon!**

**injoy!**

* * *

It was already dark and she was on her way back to their camp. If there was something she remembered it was that she hated walking in the jungle alone at night.

The wind always made scary noises when it hit the trees, the dark always made her see things and strange shadows.

But if those things weren't enough there were pole bears, crazy France women, lunatic people and strange smock that kill people.

She continued to walk fast. she wanted to get to the beach already.

To talk to him, although she didn't know what to say, how could she tell him she didn't wanted to hurt him, but she had to do that.

A sound of twigs cracking was heard behind her, she turned around and tried to light the clearing before her with the torch she was holding. Then she noticed a shadow near the trees, it was getting bigger and bigger.

She took a few steps back until she was stopped by a tree and couldn't move any more.

The shadow was getting closer and it was moving fast.

She couldn't move or say anything; she just watched it moving towards her.

She could feel her hart skip a beat.

And then she saw _him_.

"I have to find her! I have to!" Jack said to himself while he was walking through the jungle.

He knew that it was his fault that she left and he knew it was his job to bring her back.

He knew her for just three months, but he was already fallen in love with her hard.

He loved so many things about her; there was something in the way she smiled, the way she looked at him that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful to him-in and out, he loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, even her lies.

"Hello Jack"

He heard a voice behind him and turned around but what he saw scared him the must.

Jack raised his gun towards Zako.

"I don't think that's necessary, Jack" Zako said.

"What do you want??"

"I think it's something that you want" and then Jack's face full, he was afraid it would happened.

"Where is she!!!"

* * *

THA! THA! THA! THAM!

Review! ;-)


	8. Bloody hell

**Hey everyone! The next chapter is up! And I hope you'll like it!!**

**And if you like it please tells me! I really am looking forward to your reviews! And that way I would know if I should keep up with the story. So enjoy!

* * *

**

Zako / Tom or Mr. Friendly (Jake never could follow all their names) stood in front of him.

Jack could feel his heart beating, and the sweat dropping on his shirt. "Where is she?" he panted, he was still pointing the gun towards Tom, although he knew form his experience with the others that it wouldn't help.

"Safe" said Tom, "for now" and he got closer, "and safe she will be if you do as we say".

"I don't deal with _you_! Tell me where the fuck is SHE!", Jake felt he was going to press the trigger any minuet now. He was fighting with himself inside, trying to convince himself to come down, trying to count. But the thinking of Kate in their hands was killing him.

"Put the gun down Jack.." , Tom said calming.

"Why should I?"

"Because your not going to use it.. She's too important to you, and you're afraid, afraid to lose her" he smirked.

"I can't trust you! How could I! After everything you put us throw.."

"Ho but you have to, just do as we say and no one gets hurt." Tom looked at him; he had the upper-hand. And Jack hated it, the thought he could be on top, be the stronger person, knowing his weakness, because now it was his only one, she was the one he cared the most, the one he loved the most. He didn't take his eyes off of him, and lowered his gun- he had no choice.

"What is it that you want?"

Tom smiled and looked at him "nothing serious, I need your blood."

"WHAT? My blood! What do you need my blood for?"

"Information wasn't a part of our deal.." Tom took a step back, he was still smiling. "You have 24 hours, tomorrow at the same place, at the same time." He took a few more steps back. "Do as we say doctor, and you'll have her back" and before Jack could respond, he vanished into the woods.

Jack started walking to the shore. His eyes were open but he saw nothing. In his way back he was trying to fighter out why they needed his blood, Kate's life is one the trail and he wouldn't risk it. People say that you don't understand how something is really important to you until you lose it, well Jack knew even before he lost her how much she meant to him and how mach he cared about her, he knew it since the first time he looked in those beautiful green eyes he loved so much. He walked so fast that he didn't noticed that he got to camp.

"Jack! Hi Jack!" He heard Charlie calling to him, "Hey is everything all right? Did you found her?"

Jack stopped.

"What is it?"

"Kate…." He hesitated "She fine…she's sitting at the end of the shore I just came to take some food and stuff.." Jack said and started walking again." Oh that's great! Good luck there!" he backed away.

'it's best for them…they don't need to know for now, that's my problem and my only'.

He was sitting at the end of the shore, the food he brought was laying next to him, he didn't touched any of it, he was thinking about he, and wondering if she's ok.

He could feel the tears coming up in his eyes, but he tried to fight them off. He wasn't really an easier crying person but in the past few years it seamed like all bad things happened to him and it was his only way to let go, crying and drinking of course. He hadn't had a lot of friends back at home, and the few he had were working with him at the hospital. With his parents he never could talk, they never listened. So his only way getting it all out was crying although most of the times he prefer to just drink and try to forget it instead of facing it. He remembered that night when he came back from the caves, after finding his father's coffin, when he told her about his father. He remembered how good it felt to tell someone, to tell her. And the way she looked at him gave him the feeling that every thing is going to be ok, that she's there with him. And he needed that feeling again. So he stood up and started to walk, he was going to bring her back.

* * *

**The more reviews the faster I'll up date ;) So press that button!**


	9. trigger

**I know you waited for it and I'm sorry it took me so long I just had a writing block, that by the way disappeared, because I have the next 3 chapters' ready. But read this one first and if you want me to publish the others tell me!

* * *

**

Jack walked on the path to that clearing, that line.

He came strait from the caves; with a sample of blood in his beg. He didn't think about anything else except that he wanted to hold her already, to know she's safe in his arms, to kiss her, to get lost in her eyes, to be with her. And without even noticing he got to that clearing and the memories of the last time he was there rash unto his head, but at that time she was with him.

_"I'm sorry I kissed you"_

_"I'm not"_

He shoved those thoughts away and looked around. The clearing was empty and no sound been heard except for a few birds far away.

"Hey! Where are you?" He yelled and it all seemed like few weeks ago, when he was waiting for them to come out.

"There's no reason to yell, Jack", Tom said and came out from between the tress with two people behind him, "we're right here".

Jack looked around again and noticed she wasn't there, "Where is she?"

"We'll bring her back to you, when you'll give us your blood".

"No, bring her now" Jack said calmly.

"It's not you decision, Jack" Tom continued.

Jack looked at him a few more seconds realizing he lost that battle, but hell he won't lose the war. "Fine", he put his backpack down and pulled a little box out and reached it for him to take.

"No, No, No" he shack his head, "We'll do it".

"What?" he said, "you think I would bring you someone else's blood!?"

"Well we won't take that chance, are we!?", Tom smiled.

"Fine!" He said with anger and polled up his sleeve, "do it fast".

After taking Jack's blood they put it in a different small box and walked away.

"Thank you for your time", Tom smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Where is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Kate, it was our deal, I give you my blood and you bring Kate back".

"Ho.. Yeah, well… I don't feel like giving her back now"

"What!?"

"I'll see you around, Jack", Tom torn around again.

"You think I'll just let you go!", Jack yelled and pulled his gun out.

"I don't think you really want to do that", Tom said calmly.

"Want to bet! Because you have no idea how long I wanted to do that!"

Tom how saw her couldn't get to him, at list not now, gave up. "Bring her our Alex!"

Between the trees a young girl came out, he recognized her. Will they were in captive she would bring him food every day and make sure he was all right. She was wearing dirty cloths and her hair was a mess but then he noticed Kate, his Kate, finally.

She looked hurt and exhausted. Her hands were tied up and red as well as her eyes, she must have been crying.

"Jack…" She whispered and with that jack ran and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No, I am… I.. I love you"

"I love you so much", He hugged her tighter.

"How beautiful, isn't it lovely!? I think I'm going to cry... well it's ashamed it won't last very long" Tom teased and pulled his gun fast towards Jack, "last words?".

"NO!" Kate yelled and Jack pulled away from her slowly, putting his gun down.

"How noble of you, Jack, but it won't help this time" He said and got ready to shoot.

"No!" Kate yelled again and started to cry, "Please don't!"

"What are you doing, Tom! It wasn't apart of the plan", Alex said.

"I guess it is now" and he press the trigger.

* * *

**I don't hate Jack! A few of you probably think I hate Jack because of what I'm doing to him in my stories but I really don't, I really love him! I guess you'll just have to wait and see what's going too happened. I promise I'll up date soon you suffered enough with waiting to this chapter. But if you want it really soon then it you job! Review!!!!!! **


	10. Love you

**Hi Guys! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! but still my number of hits is really higher then the numbers of reviews, so please reviewe more! the more you will, the sooner I'll up date!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see the sky; he was lying on his back breathing heavily And he could hear some unclear voices next to him. He was surprised he didn't felt any pain.

"Look what you did!?!?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't noticed"

"You were suppose to tie her up"

The memories of a few seconds before came back to him, he was standing in front of Tom waiting for the shout to be heard, to the pain to come, and then he fell to his back.** Kate.**

He sat up quickly and looked to his side.

Kate was lying on the floor with blood all over her short and a bullet in her chest.

"Kate! NO! NO! NO!, Please god no!" He sat beside her and held her face, "Kate, baby, wake up! Come on! Don't do this to me! Wake up!!" He said and felt tears coming to his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Jack yelled, he wanted to help her but it seemed like the entire medical he learned disappeared.

"Stupid girl" Tom mumbled.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack ran towards Tom but stopped immediately when he saw he was holding his gun towers him.

"Jack, don't worry… Hey look at the birth side Jack, at list you're going to be reunited very soon". He smiled, "say, hi, to Kate from me"

"J..Jack" a whispered was heard from behind, and all heads turned around to were it came from.

"Kate!" Jack called.

"It can't be, she's dead", Tom said with disbelief. Jack started to walk towards Kate, "Na ah! Doctor, if she's a live she's coming with us"

"But she's hurt!" Jack yelled.

"We'll take care of her, don't waist your last seconds on worrying" Tom said and pulled his gun up, "last words Doctor?"

And a shot had been heard.

Jack closed his eyes, and again- no pain. He opened his eyes slowly to see Tom on the ground, dead. He looked up and saw Alex with a gun aimed towards Tom's body. "He was too cocky, and he was getting on my nerves". She said and lowered her gun.

Then there was a sound from between the trees, and Jack knew it was probably the others coming to check what's going on. So he took the gun from Alex's hand and aimed it towards were the sound was being heard. The two men that took Jack's blood came out and stopped immediately when they saw the gun.

"Now it's your time your turn to listen to ME! Tell your precious Ben that if HE or any one of you ever get near us! **We** will come and this time **we** won't be that nice! Now Go! And I don't want to see or hear about you, any of you, ever again!" Jack yelled so hard and with so much anger that he hadn't felt before. **"GO!"** He yelled again and both men jumped and ran quickly.

"Jack, she's drifting in and out of consciousness, and definitely doesn't look so good", Alex said while sitting near Kate. Jack ran quickly to Kate's side and put his head near her mouth to search for her birthing, and when he finally felt it, even if it was small, he let out one of his own. "We need to bring her to camp fast".

"Ja.. Jake", Kate whispered.

"Hi, Yeah it's me… don't worry, ok!?, we'll taking you back to camp, I'm going to fix it, I promise."

"Jack, I… I need to tell you one last thing" she said quietly.

"No! No you don't, you'll have enough time to tell me this late!" he shocked his head.

"Jac…k, please.."

"No! Do you hear me! You're not going any where! You're staying here with me!" He said with tears in his eyes, "you can't leave"

"I know you" She whispered, "I remember…every thing"

"What? Even…?"

"I remember my past… and the crashed… even guava seeds" she laughed with tears in her eyes.

"From all things, that's what you remember!" he laughed and said exactly what he said when he taught her how to sink.

"Jack…" she said, "I remember one more thing"

He held her hand and said, "What's that?".

"How much I love you"

Jack looked down not wanting her to see his tears. "I love you so much"

"Don't ever forget me…" She whispered and Jack could feel her hold on him getting weaker and see her drifting out of consciousness.

"NO! Baby, stay with me! Come on don't do that to me, not now!"

"Love you…" she said for last time and lost consciousness.

"Shit! Kate! Wake up!" When she didn't, he lifted her up fast and started to run towers the camp with Alex behind him.

* * *

**See! as I told you I don't hate Jack! Now Kate is a diffrent thing... Just kidding, I really don't hate her too!**

**REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!**


	11. I Know You

As they got to camp Jack ran straight to Kate's hut, with Alex still behind him. Everyone started to run towards Kate's hut as well to see what happened.

"Jack! What the hell happened?" Sawyer entered the hut.

"Sawyer, I need you to get everyone out from here! And get Sun!" Jack yelled, while he was moving things and getting ready to get the bullet out from Kate. He was surprised he even succeed to talk, he's mind was on Kate, and her only.

"But what happened??" Sawyer tried again.

"Just do it!!" Jack yelled back, Jack knew how much Sawyer cared about Kate bout he couldn't do it right now.

Sawyer looked at Jack and then back at Kate. He was furious; 'who do he think he is!', he thought. Kate was so pale, he never saw her like that. How could he leave?

"Sawyer!", Jack woke him out from his daydreaming. He looked at Jack again, his eyes told him everything. It's over. And there's nothing he could do about it, she's his. Sawyer turned around and started pushing every one out.

Jack turned his attention back to Kate, "You're going to be ok… you'll be ok, just hold on… I'm not letting you go!" Jack said.

* * *

Days had passed and he was sitting near the water, the waves almost touching his legs. Without even noticing he found himself thinking about her, and how much he already missed her. Tears didn't came to his eyes, it seemed like the only thing he did in those pass few days was cry about her. Those last three words she told him was repeating in him head. 'I love you', he could hear her say. But a mango that land on his lap woke him up from his thoughts. He looked back to see Sawyer coming towards him and sitting next to him.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry", Jack said and gave the mango back to Sawyer.

"Doc, I don't want to sound like you or something but I don't remember the last time I saw you eat." Sawyer insisted. Jack just looked at him shock. "What, I can be nice sometimes!"

"No you can't" Jack shocked his head.

"Just eat the damn thing, before _you_ will die too". To his words Jack glared at him with anger and just then Sawyer noticed what he said. "I'm sorry Jack; I really didn't mean it that way… Sometime I just talk too much."

Jack didn't know at what to be shocked more, the fact that Sawyer actually used his real name or the fact that he was apologizing, "sometimes? I would say always", Jack said and Sawyer smirk as a return.

"I miss her" Sawyer broke the silence after a few minuets.

Jack nodded and say," yeah, me too".

"But she will be ok, she's a strong woman"

"I hope so"

"Don't worry about her too much, she wouldn't want that, and besides… She's not going to give up on you both… not now…" Sawyer said while he kept looking towards the ocean.

Jack looked at him, "I see Claire can't keep things for herself."

"She never could when It's come's to island news, but she didn't need to tell me, I saw it in your eyes when you yelled at me that day." Sawyer laughed and then looked back to the water, "you're an idiot you know that?"

"Thanks Sawyer, you really know how to cheer someone up"

"I just don't understand you, you always loved her and she you!, even if I wouldn't say it back then I still knew it, why did you waited too long?"

"Wait, _you_ giving _me_ advice?"

"I'm just saying, you're in love with each other and even blind could see that"

Jack shocked his head, "why are you telling me all this?"

"Because apparently you two too stupid to see it."

Jack looked back to the water, "yeah, I was… I...I love her"

"Well it's about time, Doc" Sawyer nodded and Jack started to laughed, "What?"

"I never thought we could talk like that, you're a good friend, Sawyer, Well at list when you want to. thanks."

"Yeah… y..you too, doc"

"I'll better go and check on her" Jack stood up and started to walk.

"Hey Jackass!", Sawyer called and Jack turned around, "Take good care of her"

"Thanks Sawyer, I will", Sawyer looked at him another second, nodded and turned around.

* * *

When Jack entered Kate's hut he saw Sun standing above her. "Something's new?" Jack asked.

Sun then realized that Jack was standing next to her and smiled, "her fever broke down"

"What??" Jack immediately sat next to Kate on the bed and pot his hand on her forehead, Sun was right she wasn't hot anymore.

"I think I'll go and take some sleep, if you need anything I'm in my hut"

"Thanks Sun" Jack said without looking back at her.

After her heard the door shot he sat back, 'even now she's beautiful' he thought, and without noticing he got lost in her beauty that he even didn't noticed she started to stir.

"J..Jack" Kate mumbled and snapped Jack out from his thoughts.

"Kate!!" Jack sat up and held her head, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Jack", Kate whispered again.

"I'm here!", Jack said happy, "I'm right here! And I'm not leaving! Just open your eyes please."

Slowly Kate opened her eyes and looked around her without saying a thing. Jack knew that she probably needed time so he kept quiet. Kate continued to look around the hut, she blinked a few times and then finally said, "Where an I?"

"Hey its ok, your in your hut… its ok now, no one is going to hurt you, your safe." Jack said softly stroking her hair.

Kate sat up a little and then finally looked at him, "w…who are you?"

To those words jack froze. 'Not again', he thought. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. How could he tell her who he is, what would he say, he himself didn't knew what he was to her.

Slowly Kate's face soften and a smile started to appeared on her pace, then she started to laughed like she was trying to hold it in. Jack who still was in shocked didn't know what to say.

"J..Jack! You should have seen your face!" Kate said between laughter even if it hurt her," you turned whit!"

Jack that now definitely didn't know what to say mumbled, "W…with,… what?...so you?... what?"

Kate continued to try to laughed, "Jack, I was only kidding, I'm ok, really."

"So you… you know me?", Jack said and Kate took his hand in her's and pulled him towards her, "how could I forget you. Of course I know you!"

Without realizing what he was doing, he pulled her to him, carefully, into a passion Kiss.

In that kiss Kate could feel how much Jack missed her and how much he was sorry. Jack at the same time could feel her love for him, and that she forgave him.

They pull a way and look in each other eyes, no more words needed to be said. They both know what the other felt, and that was enough.

* * *

**Finally don't you think?**

**Any way, I don't really know what to do for the next chapters, I thought maybe some fluff? If you have any ideas I would really really live that! So tell me what do you think, and ideas will be great!**

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Peaceful

The sound of the waves and the wind that hit his face was the best start for the day. It'd been a week since Kate woke up, and routine came back to the beach. Jack was sitting with his eyes close near the water listening to that sound and relaxing, well at list trying to. He never knew how to relax, he never could. But he promised himself and Kate, to start trying from now on. And now when everyone is ok, and with the others no where to be seen, maybe finally he could start. Two arms that hugged him around his waist made all thoughts go a way.

"Couldn't you wait until I wake up?" he heard the soft voice he loved so much next to his ear, and smiled.

"You looked so peaceful, and I know how much you love your sleep so I didn't want to wake you up.", he said and kissed her forehead, "morning".

"Mmm.. good morning", she kissed him on the lips and sat on his lap, "hungry?"

"For what?", he teased and raised his eyebrows.

"For food, Jack!", Kate laugh and hit him on his arm.

"A little" he laughed.

"Ok well I'm starving, so I'll bring us something to eat." She said and got up.

"Wait!", Jack called.

"What's wrong?"

As an answer Jack full her back to his lap and kissed her lovingly. When they separated, Jack looked back at the water, "now you can go". Kate just laughed and left.

"If I had known that you two would be like this all the time I wouldn't had help you get together", Sawyer sat down next to him.

Jack chuckled and looked at him, "we didn't got together because of you"

"I had a part of it", Jack laugh, "So how is she?" Sawyer asked.

"She's ok", Jack smiled and looked at Kate who was in the kitchen area, "although she won't listen to me and rest"

"Well that's freckles" Sawyer nodded and then said, "Did you heard about Sayid's new plain? I guess he found a new way to get us off the island"

"What", Jack said, with all that happen in the pest weeks with Kate and the Others Jack didn't really knew what's going on in the camp, "What is it?"

"I don't know, it's not like I asked..".

Jack laughed and thought, 'I can't believe I'm hearing the island news from Sawyer', "Well whatever it'll be don't tell Kate"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want her to stress out, you know about Kate and what will happen when we'll be rescued, I don't want her to worry about something that may not happened".

"Whatever you say, Doc, I won't tell"

"Tell what?", both men heard a voice behind them, and turned around to see Kate.

"amm..", Sawyer mumbled, what made Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Tell the others about what happened with Tom.", Jack helped Sawyer.

"Oh ok..", Kate sat in Jack's lap and put the plate of fruit in front of her, "I didn't tell any one".

"So freckles, what are you doing up so early?"

"Well _someone_woke me up" Kate said and looked at Jack.

"Hey! When I woke up you were still drooling all over the bed!", Jack teased.

"What! I'm not drooling!", Kate said.

"Yes, you're right, you're not drooling you're just snoring"

"Looks how's talking! And I'm not snoring!"

"Ok Ok, I'm just kidding. I already told you that you look beautiful when you're a sleep", Jack said sweetly to Kate.

"Hoo", Kate smiled at him and gave him a passion kissed.

"You two make me sick", Sawyer said and left.

* * *

**So this is it for now, if you have any ideas about what will happened please tell me, I have a few ideas but some more won't be so bad.**

**Review!!**


End file.
